Origins of the Three Kings
by I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996
Summary: Basically a story about what happens after the Game of Thrones story ends. What comes next story. Written as if by a Maester. 1st installment of Three Kings Universe series. I decided to make this a series, and the 2nd installment is up now.


**The Origins of the Three Kings**

 _ **By I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996**_

 **Author's Notes:**

This is my very first fanfiction for Game of Thrones, and I'm very excited for you all to read it. I'm not like G.R.R. Martin, so my story will have a happy ending. In my story, the new characters are based on other characters in other fandoms. These characters have the same appearance and personality as in their original fandoms. The fandoms I took the characters from are:

 **The Vampire Diaries/The Originals**

Klaus Mikelson – Niklaus Lannister

Caroline Forbes – Caroline Tarly

Damon Salvatore – Damon Targaryen

Elena Gilbert – Elena Mormont

 **The Mortal Instruments**

Clary Fray – Clarissa Lannister

Alec Lightwood – Alexander Lannister

Simon Lewis – Simon Lannister

Jace Lightwood – Jason Tarth

Izzy Lightwood – Isabelle Martell

Magnus Bane – Same

 **Reign**

Mary – Mary Reed

Francis – Francis Stark

 **Pretty Little Liars**

Hanna Marin – Hanna Lannister

Caleb Rivers – Caleb Greyjoy

Aria Montgomery – Aria Targaryen

Ezra Fitz – Ezra Dayne

 **Once Upon a Time**

Belle – Belle Targaryen

Rumplestiltskin – Robin Arryn

 **Hit the Floor**

Zero – Gideon Targaryen

Jude Kincade – Same

 **Teen Wolf**

Stiles Stilinski – Aemon III Targaryen (Nickname still Stiles)

Malia Tate – Malia (daughter of Tormund).

The only character that is completely original is Emily Lannister.

 **Disclaimer: Nothing but the original story is mine. Everything else belongs to G.R.R Martin and the owners to the property listed above. (My not have worded that right, but you get the point).**

* * *

The War for the Dawn has been won. The main survivors were: Jon Snow (Aegon VII Targaryen), Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark (The Three Eyed Raven), Gendry Waters (later legitimized), Theon Greyjoy, Yara Greyjoy, Davos Seaworth, Samwell Tarly, Brienne of Tarth, and Jaime Lannister. As quickly as the rebuilding began, so too did the problems. The problem of succession, who should become the ruler of the new kingdom?

The worry of succession in the Iron Island was the easiest to solve. Theon found his sister, Yara, and killed her captor Euron Greyjoy (their uncle). As promised by Daenerys, the Iron Islands regained their independence under their chosen queen – Yara. She was the first queen in the history of the Islands to rule without a king.

The matter of who to rule the rest of Westeros was harder to solve. At first it was simple, with Cersei's death during the war, the Iron Throne and the Southern part would have been free for Daenerys to take. As well, before the war truly began Jon declared her as his Queen; therefore, Daenerys was the queen of The North. Even though the succession of the throne seemed simple, it turned out not to be so.

The South (every region from the Riverlands down to Dorne) had only one thing they all agreed on – their opinions on who should inherit the throne, none being Daenerys. Even though the Sand Snakes and the Martell army joined Daenerys in her initial invasion, the rest of Dorne wanted nothing to do with the her. Dorne wanted the same agreement that the Iron Islands had – independence. The Reach was the same (only one family joining her), but unlike Dorne, most of the houses thought that the Lannisters should keep the throne with Jaime as the new king. Except House Tarly, Samwell wanted The Reach to declare fidelity to The North and Jon Snow making him the King of Westeros. It was the same with the Vale of Arryn. Robin Arryn and the lords of the Vale wanted to keep their Oath of Loyalty to Jon. The Riverlands had the same want as Dorne, to be independent. Also, to be isolationists; so that wars would stop being fought on their land and destroying it. Finally, the Stormlands wanted to legitimize Gendry and restore the Baratheons to the throne. The only region to except Daenerys' claim was the Westerlands. The lords were gaid to have Tyrion as their high lord and Daenerys as their queen.

The North (everything from The Neck up to The Fist of the First Men) was another region with their own views on who should rule. Even though the northern lords would knell to Daenerys out of honor, she could tell that it broke their spirits to do so. After finally becoming free of servitude to a southern ruler, going back was painful to them. She thought her marriage to Jon would appease their need to be self-ruled, and it did. Having a northerner as King of Westeros made them feel they had a voice. The problems came when Daenerys tried to command the lords as a queen would. Every command came with a look to Jon, or Sansa, for confirmation to obey. Every ruler needed the respect of their people, and she had none from the northern lords.

As months come and go, the tension between her and the lords in the South calm, but the tension between the northern lords grow to unbearable heights. With her marriage to Jon and the legitimization of Gendry (and making him Lord of the Stormlands), paved the way for the South to pledge fidelity to House Targaryen. In order for The North to do the same, Daenerys had to step away. She resigned her claim to The North and only be Queen in the South, while Jon remained King of Westeros.

* * *

Nine years later, the peace and serenity within King Jon's heart was shattered. On the night when The Red Comet - more accurately the Red Messenger - once again flew over Westeros, Jon had a dream. The dream depicted history repeating itself: he saw The Dance of Dragons come again; another rebellion against House Targaryen – only this time truly destroying the house; and lastly, he saw a civil war that would leave Westeros in flame. He saw the end of Westeros mirroring the end of Old Valyria. That morning when he opened his window and saw the comet, he knew his dream was prophecy.

To try and prevent this future from breathing life, Jon sought the guidance of The Three Eyed Raven. He journeyed to the God's Eye, where his brother lived, and stayed in deep conference with Bran for three days. When he arrived back home, he put into action a plan that would prevent his premonition from ever coming true. He went to his wife and Hand announcing that on his death, Westeros will separate into separate kingdoms – permanently. He sent a raven to Sansa proclaiming her Queen in the North and that the heir, of the independent North, would be hers to choose.

The most shocking of his actions, was proclaiming himself the King of the Iron Islands. Breaking the pact that House Targaryen had with Yara Greyjoy. The next shocking action he took was sailing to the Islands in order to meet with her. Jon, Daenerys, Theon, and Yara debated with each other for three days. Their verdict was a duel between Yara and Jon. Whoever won, would rule over the Iron Islands. The hour-long fight ended with Jon as victor and King of the Iron Islands. But when helping the defeated Yara stand, he informed her that she is still Queen of the Islands and he will be king in title only. He informed her, that when he dies, the Iron Islands will once again become free – permanently. That night after the celebratory feast – Jon, Daenerys, and Yara made love to each other. From that day forward, Yara was the faithful lover to both Targaryens.

* * *

Peaceful years followed, with new loves and new lives.

Queen Sansa Stark married Tyrion Lannister, an action which spoke of the past hate between families to be long gone. They conceived seven children: Niklaus, Francis, Hanna, Clarissa, Alexander, Simon, and Emily. Klaus, Francis, and Hanna – took after their Father's side of the family in appearance; while, Clary, Alec, and Simon – took after their Mother's. Emily's appearance was the joining of the two; she was the only child of Sansa and Tyrion's that was born a dwarf. They loved her all the same; just as they loved Tyrion.

Klaus married Caroline Tarly, daughter of Samwell and Gilly. Together they would become the Lord and Lady of the Westerlands. Francis married Mary Reed, daughter of Meera and a wildling. Francis took his Mother's family name, Stark, when he was chosen to be her heir. Mary and him would become King and Queen in the North. Hanna married Caleb Greyjoy; together they would become King and Queen of the Iron Islands. Clary married Jason Tarth, son of Brienne and Jaime. Soon to become Lord and Lady of Tarth. Alec never will marry, not because he never wanted to, but because he falls in love with a man. Magnus Bane is a Prince of Yi-Ti, who lives in Westeros as an ambassador. Alec would become Hand of the King to Damon Targaryen. Simon married Isabelle Martell, grand-daughter of Oberyn and Ellaria. (Her mother was legitimized, so House Martell wouldn't disappear). Together they would become the Prince and Princess of Dorne. The poor, young Emily would sadly become ill and die at the age of three.

Jon and Daenerys had five health children: Damon, Gideon, Belle, Aemon III (better known as Stiles), and Aria. Stiles and Aria took the Stark appearance; Damon and Belle was both Stark and Targaryen in looks; while, Gideon resembled his Mother. Though they looked different, you could tell they were one family due to their love for each other – that shined from their eyes like tiny suns.

Damon married Elena Mormont, daughter of Lyanna. They would become King and Queen in the South. Gideon became a traveler that would never venture far from the sea. He made Pentos and Lannisport his home-bases and the only places one would find him in for more than a day. Not many in Westeros would know this (save his family), but Gideon was happily married to a trader from Pentos, Jude. Belle married Robin Arryn, becoming the Lord and Lady of the Vale of Arryn. Stiles married Malia, daughter of Tormund Giantsbane. Stiles would become Hand of the King to Francis Stark. Aria married Ezra Dayne, becoming Lord and Lady of Starfall.

Yara gave Jon one son, Caleb. The day he was born, Yara gave him the name Greyjoy. She would never give the child, of her lover, a bastard's name. Caleb is almost the spitting image of his Father. Caleb married Hanna Lannister; together they would become the King and Queen of the Iron Islands.

As King Jon got older and older, he gave more power to the three heirs. Through the years, all three proven their skills at being great rulers. At the age of sixty-one, The Great King passed away in his sleep. In accordance to his Will, Long Claw was melted down into three ring-let, Valyrian Steel crowns. Jon was burned on the beach, at dusk, clutching the white, dire-wolf hilt.

The crown given to Damon, had a single ruby in its middle.

The crown given to Francis, had a single white opal in its middle.

The crown given to Caleb, had a single onyx in its middle.

With the ascension of the three kings to their thrones, with the signing of a covenant to never invade each other, and with the same blood pumping though their veins – they will forge an empire that will never fall.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

If you want me to write about any personal stories about any of the character mentioned, then PM me and I will see what I can do.

Sincerely,

I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996


End file.
